


Reunion?

by artbyweb86



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Protective Phil, School Reunion, hurt Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Dan meets up with his old school buddies...doesn't go as he expected





	Reunion?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Dan's friends at all, so all characters are purely fictional
> 
> There is some cursing in here, not usually my style, but...just find out for yourself
> 
> Let me know your reunion stories: Did they go well, bad, awkward?

Dan stood in front of his full length mirror. Too formal he thought. He took off his jacket and button up and put on a simple black sweater with a white pattern and his white pants, hmmm…no, black skinny jeans…with white shoes, his fancier black shoes…

“Just make up your mind already,” he quietly scolded himself.

Going in an entirely different direction, he settled for his white fitted top, black jeans and black shoes. He even went into his earring box and pulled out two triangle earrings, one white and one black. Need to keep his aesthetic looking sharp.

Hair he would keep curly. It looked extra fluffy for some reason, but it worked with his outfit.

He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. These were his childhood friends. They had been communicating more lately and finally came up with a plan to get the group together for a reunion of sorts. It would be back in Manchester in a simple little restaurant that just opened.

Checking his watch, he knew he need to get to his train soon. This time he would be early to something for once. He didn’t want to disappoint.

He walked out the bedroom and into the kitchen where Phil was pouring himself a drink. He waited for him to finish pouring and cleared his throat.

“Dan! You scared me! Ooo, looking sharp! I like the earrings!” 

“Thanks. I’m heading off. Don’t wait up, OK? I may be a while.” 

Phil nodded his head, paused as is he was going to say something, and wrapped his arms around Dan.

“Have fun OK? Don’t worry about anything. I know you have said before that, even though they weren’t your “best buddies” in life, they still had your back in school. And you’ve been reaching out to them more lately.” 

Dan hugged back tightly. Nodding his head, he breathed deeply.

“I know! Just my insecurities kicking in again. Working on all that.”

“I know you are. And you are doing great. So go have fun! OK! Doctor’s orders”  
Dan gave him a knowing look. Shaking his head and chuckling, he shrugged on his jacket. Wallet and phone in pocket.

Phil gave him kiss on the cheek. “Have fun!”

Dan was out the door.

He made it to the train on time and had about an hour trip. He would hopefully be about 30 minutes early. He had a bad habit of being late to his friends parties or other gatherings when he was younger and they would constantly yell at him for it. Eventually they stopped trying and he would miss out on a lot of things. He did that even now and he wondered how Phil puts up with him. He reallllly needed to work on that.

He pulled out his phone and looked up some pictures that he saved of his friends and of them hanging out. They really did have fun. He made sure to keep those pictures handy, so they could reminisce of good times and bad.

The train ride went quicker than he thought and he was already waiting for an Uber.

A few minutes later, he pulled up to the restaurant. With a deep breath he got out and went inside.

He went up to the hostess.

“Hi, I am supposed to be meeting some friends here, I might be early, but maybe some have arrived.”

She smiled at him and looked in the reservation book.

“Are you with the Manchester Reunion?” He nodded.

“They are just to the left there. See that booth? I believe they all arrived about 45 minutes ago.”

He frowned. That was weird. They had said 7. Right? Looking at his messages confirmed that. 

He shook off a feeling and made his way over to the booth.

He saw that all his friends were indeed there. He smiled and waved.

“Hi guys!” He waved and sat in the empty seat.

They all looked a bit shocked, some had a strange look.

“What’s wrong? Sorry I’m late, I thought we had said 7…did you change it? That’s OK if you did, I must have missed the update.”

Before the others had a chance to answer, a waiter arrived with a menu and a glass of water.

“I’ll give you a few minutes to look over the menu. The rest already ordered. But we can bring you a salad if you would like?”

“No, that’s OK. I’ll look over it quickly, thanks.”

Greg was the first to speak. He was always the brutally honest one.

“I don’t know what to say Dan. We didn’t expect you to show up.”

“What do you mean? I said I was coming. We been texting about this for weeks. I even spoke on the phone with you a few times. I didn't sense anything wrong then. What changed? ”

“Well, to be honest. We didn’t really want you to come.”

Trying to keep his anger in check, he let out a breath. 

“Seriously? Why are you telling me this now? I thought we were reconnecting. I know I was a bit of a flake when it came to doing things when we were younger, but seriously? Seriously?” 

Haley spoke this time.

“We just don’t want you to hog the whole conversation. You tend to do that. And you’ll brag about all your accomplishments, Blah, blah, blah. Oh, you met the prince, wow!” She waved her hands wildly.

Dan just stared at her. Jaw dropped in shock.

"That's what you are focused on? What the Hell, Haley? You were never the jealous type. I didn't meet him to just have fun. We had common goals and it worked out that were able to arrange something together. For a good cause, i might add."

Mike spoke up this time.

"WE just thought you were too busy, doing a whole lot these days. You weren't this motivated when you were younger."

Dan's ears were ringing. 

"Are you all kidding me right now?"

None of them were looking at him now. Staring into their plates.

Several tables near them were quiet, now listening to the heated conversation.

“I thought we came here as adults. Clearly I was wrong. I wasn’t going to “brag” about anything. And I had time for my so-called friends. Just talk, have fun, get to know you guys better. But no. You just want to drag little Danny in the gutter. We are fucking adults. This isn’t grade school anymore. Am I really talking to a nurse, lawyer, and a teacher? Would you have accepted me better if I became a lawyer? You have nothing to brag about or have accomplishments in your life you wanted to talk about? This is what happens when people come together. Are you all still stuck in the past? I’m done with that. I’ve moved on and am doing things, good things with my life. You shouldn’t have included me in this plan, if you were just going to be bullies. You know how that affected me. Fuck!”

Not giving them a chance to rebut, he sat up, roughly pushed the chair back under the table. Gave them an angry glare and walked towards the door. 

He stopped at the hostess stand once again.

“Hi, I wont be staying. I hope you give that table excellent service, so they can give the waiter a really big tip. If they don’t, then they really are sucky people. Here’s a 20, please give that to the waiter anyway.”

“Sir? Are you alright?”

“No, not with friends like that.”

Hot tears threatened to fall. 

He walked for a few minutes trying to cool off. He found a bench and sat down.

He pulled out his phone and texted Phil.

D >> I'm coming home. 

A few seconds pass and a buzz.

P >> What?! What happened? :(

D >> Too upset to talk about it right now. Train is in 20.

P >> OK. Sorry it didn’t work out Bear. Love you.

D >> Love you too. See you soon.

P >> Put on some music on the ride home. Don’t even think. 

D >> I’ll do my best.

They texted a little bit longer which helped ease his mind, if only a little.

A million thoughts racing through his head at once.

Maybe he’ll bounce these off his therapist next week. Should make for an interesting session.

The train pulled up to the London station. Groaning, he trudged outside. He was looking at his phone, when he felt a tap at his shoulder. He looked up.

“Phil!” New tears threatening to fall. He really wanted to kiss him, but since they were in public, settled for a quick hug.

“I didn’t want you to ride home alone.”

They climbed into the cab and rode home in silence. Phil had grabbed his hand, hiding it under his coat. His warm one was steadying his cold and shaky one.

“I ordered pizza. Figured you didn’t get a chance to eat. Should be arriving just as we get home.”

Saying nothing, he just squeezed Phil's hand in response.

Just like Phil predicted the pizza came just as they pulled up to their place.

They quickly paid and made it to their house. 

Dan sat quietly on the couch, absently eating a slice. It tasted like cardboard.

Before he could say anything, Phil spoke up first.

"Screw them. They are stupid for speaking like that. I am so mad for you. Wish I could give them a piece of my mind. That was an ugly thing to do."

"Thanks Phil. Seriously, who tells a person they don't want them there?"

"Excuse my language, but ugly, jealous, stupid people."

Dan smiles, knowing Phil doesn't like to belittle people, and usually he feels bad even if joking, but in this case, totally justified.

Phil went into the kitchen, and brought back their favorite wine.

"Let's eat, drink, watch a good movie and not waste any more time on what happened."

Dan nodded in agreement. He doesn't know how Phil does it, but he feels lighter and his appetite is back.

He grabs a blanket and wraps it around their legs and settle in.

He has the urge to glance at his phone, not knowing why, maybe hoping for an apology text or email. Quickly looks at it, no messages from any of them. Not sure what he was expecting if they did. What would he even say? He is definitely not ready to forgive them. Maybe? Shakes his head.

Phil senses this and put his hand over the phone. Nudges his shoulder and takes the phone. Turning it off, along with his, and puts in on the coffee table. 

No distractions. 

Just them.

Comfort. Home. Love.

That's all he ever wanted.

~Fin~


End file.
